The Legacy
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: Naruto with the powers of Spyro ,Ty ,Sly cooper, and Crash bandicoot. Naruto x Yandere!Medusa!


Chp.1

Naruto had just got hit with the five elements seal and left to rot by Sakura who left with a knocked out Sasuke anyways a figure appeared and stroked his Cheek lovingly and whispered "Soon my love I will have you as soon as I kill the snake parading around as the only snake warrior." The figure leaned forward revealing herself to be Medusa Gorgon (From soul eater she is a witch that has an extremely long life span and her body is like her first one.) And she slowly dragged her tongue up his cheek to his lips and kissed him while slamming four unique souls into his stomach and took off the five elements seal and he started to squirm and she pecked his lips and left to go kill Orochimaru.

She appeared behind him without him sensing her since she didn't use chakra but magic and she his her energy signature and pulled out a plain katana and stabbed him and held his mouth from opening to make another one of himself and she bound him with tape and stabbed him over and over again till he just slumped over with blood coming from his lips and she walked away and turned around and said "Vector arrow." And millions of black snake like arrows shot at him and pierced him and ultimately killed him.

Meanwhile Naruto was in his mind and was getting picked on by the Kyuubi when suddenly a snake like marking formed on his neck and Kyuubi paled in recognition of it and suddenly a few voices sounded "Leave the kid alone!" "Yeah! Crikey!" "Stop and pick on someone your own size!" And a grunt.

Naruto and Kyuubi looked over and were startled at seeing four heroes from ancient times well only Kyuubi knew that.

The first one was a small dragon that was purple and gold with blue eyes and a white underbelly it smirked and said "Hey kid!"

The second was a small sand colored creature with a yellow marking on its nose, it wore brown metal gloves and a pair of shorts and a red harness on its chest and a pair if brown boots and a brown cloak and two boomerangs on it's hip's it smirked and said "G'day mate."

The third was a tall humanoid raccoon with a blue shirt,boots,Cap,a red backpack, a red hip pouch and a weird staff that was brown with a golden hook he smirked and said "Hello."

And the forth one was orange with light orange fur and a brown Mohawk and black tattoos on his arms,he wore blue sneaks and blue jean shorts and a pair of brown fingerless gloves he snickered.(Can't talk really)

They introduced themselves as Spyro the dragon,Ty the Tasmanian Tiger,Sly cooper and Crash bandicoot and Spyro said "We were sent here by your secret admirer to give you our abilities." Naruto just dumbly nodded shocked then they all glowed their respective colors and shot at him and he suddenly doubled over as their power and memories became his.

Back in the outside world.

He slowly got up and examined himself and spotted the Tattoos and formed a shit eating grin and suddenly sensed a foul chakra and immediately took off and appeared to see Sasuke covered in partial curse marks(Cause orochimaru is dead as a doornail) and Naruto appeared and slugged him in the mouth and backhanded Sakura and said harshly "You dare leave me to die you should be ashamed of yourself Sakura and you golden boy you aren't special cause of your eyes I'll show you special right now!" And orange energy exploded from him and he smirked as he grew orange and light orange fur and blue sneaks and blue jean shorts and brown fingerless gloves appeared on him and he smirked and disappeared and reappeared with his elbow embedded into Sasuke's face making him go flying but Naruto ran right beside him and suddenly roundhouse kicked him while yelling "Road house bitch!" And he suddenly appeared above Sasuke with both hands in a double axe handle and slammed down on him making him go fly downwards and Naruto appeared and Kicked upwards in a back flip making Sasuke do a back flip and land on his back knocked out.

Neji was silently sweating fearing for his life 'I didn't even see him move!'

Everyone else was stunned and they just all left.

After they all found out about the Preliminaries.

Kiba was talking smack and Naruto just smirked and started laughing as grey and blue energy exploded from him and suddenly grey fur grew and blue clothes appeared with a staff with a golden hook and a bushy ringtail sprouted from his back.

Naruto smirked and twirled the staff with one hand and made a come on motion making Kiba growl and rush him in a gatsuuga with Akamaru but Naruto charged his staff and swung hitting both of them and making them go flying and slam into the wall knocked out cold Naruto sighed and walked to the stands and suddenly Ino stroked his tail and he started blushing and purred a little bit making everyone look at him and a hidden Medusa to blush and silently squeal.

Neji and Naruto stood away from each other and Purple and Gold energy exploded from him and formed purple scales and a tail with golden horns and tipped tail and orange and golden wings.

He hovered in the air and started firing beams from his mouth and Neji kept using Kaiten till he got tired and a beam clipped him making him go flying and knocked out cold.

Tbc


End file.
